Ouvertüre
Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan |Regisseur=Ryan Murphy }} Ouvertüre ist die erste Episode von Glee. Handlung Der Schultag beginnt damit, dass sich ein paar Mitglieder des Footballteams rund um Kurt versammeln. Nachdem sie ihm erlauben seine Marc Jacobs Jacke und seine Tasche abzulegen, werfen sie ihn in den danebenstehenden Müllcontainer. Der Spanisch-Lehrer Will Schuester bewundert unterdessen den Trophäenschrank der William McKinley High School und entdeckt dabei eine Auszeichnung für die frühere Glee Leiterin Lillian Adler. Nach einer Spanischstunde sitzt er zusammen mit der Vertrauenslehrerin Emma Pillsbury, dem Football Coach Ken Tanaka und der Trainerin der Cheerios, Sue Sylvester im Lehrerzimmer. thumb|138px|Dank Rachel wurde Sandy Ryerson gefeuert.Will erfährt dass der Glee Leiter, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde und entscheidet danach den Glee Club zu übernehmen und geht deswegen zu Direktor Figgins.Kurt Kurt, Tina und Mercedes bewerben sich bei dem hoffnungsvollen Will , die nach Ruhm suchende Rachel bewirbt sich ebenfalls für den Club, und sie ist auch der Grund warum Sandy wegen unsittlicher Berührung gefeuert wurde (sie hat ihn bei Figgins angeschwärzt). Nach einer miesen ersten Probe ist Rachel auf Will sauer, weil dieser den in einem Rollstuhl sitzenden Artie als den Lead Sänger von Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat ausgewählt hat. Will und Rachel sprechen nach der Probe darüber, dass sie einen männlichen Sänger braucht, der mit ihr mithalten kann. Will trifft sich mit Rektor Figgins, der ihm klar macht, dass er die Aula nicht mehr benutzen darf, weil die Anonymen Alkoholiker diese für ihre Treffen brauchen und sie auch dafür zahlen würden. Will und Figgins machen eine Abmachung: Der Glee Club darf die Aula bis zu den Nationals verwenden. Wenn sie sich gut schlagen, können sie sie behalten. Wenn sie es nicht bis zu den Nationals schaffen, wird der Club nicht weiter bestehen. Außerdem muss Will das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen, ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden. Später überrascht er seine Frau Terri bei der Arbeit, die sich gerade darüber aufregt dass einer ihrer Angestellten, Howard, nicht einmal ein Bettlaken falten kann. Er erzählt ihr, dass er von nun an eine Zeit lang später nach Hause kommen würde. Im Geschäft trifft er Sandy, der anscheinend davon weiß, dass Will der neue Leiter des Glee Clubs ist. Sandy hat damit kein Problem, weil er mit dem Verkauf von Marihuana sowieso mehr Geld macht. Er drängt Will ein Päckchen mit den Worten, "Das Erste ist umsonst" auf. In der Schule fragt Will Sue, ob nicht vielleicht ein paar der Cheerios dem Glee Club beitreten möchten. Sie kann über diese Frage nur lachen und erklärt, dass sich die Glee Kids ganz unten in der Rangliste an der High School befinden. Cheerleader sind hingegen an der Spitze. Emma gibt Will den Rat, sich ein paar beliebte Schüler in den Club zu holen, damit weitere Schüler diesem beitreten wollen. Mit Kens Hilfe spricht Will mit den Footballspielern über Glee und hängt ein Bewerbungsblatt auf. Später hört er plötzlich Gesang aus dem Umkleideraum. Er findet Finn singend unter der Dusche und beschließt, da sich niemand freiwillig meldet, Finn zu erpressen, indem er ihm erzählt, dass ein Päckchen Marihuana in seinem Spind gefunden wurde, welches allerdings von Will selbst dort hin gelegt wurde. Aus Angst tritt Finn dem Glee Club bei. In den Proben singen Finn und Rachel You're the One That I Want aus Grease. Will ist zuversichtlich, dass sie besser werden und mehr Mitglieder bekommen können. Am selben Abend fragt er Terri, ob sie ihn auf eine Exkursion mit dem Glee Club zu den Gewinnern der Nationals vom letztem Jahr, Vocal Adrenaline, begleitet. Sie meint sie hat nicht genug Zeit dafür, weshalb Will ein Anmeldungsformular für eine Begleitperson im Lehrerzimmer aufhängt. Emma ist die Einzige, die sich dafür einträgt. Beim Footballtraining lügt Finn seinen Teamkollegen und besten Freund Puck an, weshalb er das Training am Samstag versäumt hat. Er meint, seiner Mutter wurde die Prostata entfernt. Später findet Puck heraus, dass Frauen gar keine Prostata haben und konfrontiert Finn damit, um schließlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Zu Hause erzählt Terri Will, dass sie schwanger sei. Er freut sich zwar darüber, weiß allerdings nicht wie er seine Familie mit seinem geringem Lehrergehalt ernähren soll. Will spricht mit dem Glee Club darüber, dass er die Schule bald verlassen wird. Finn beschließt den Club zu verlassen, da er nun nicht mehr dazu gezwungen ist. Rachel übernimmt spontan den Club nach Wills Verlassen. thumb|left|200px|Finn spricht mit Rachel (und wird von Quinn unterbrochen)Das Footballteam holt Finn, damit dieser ein mobiles WC umwirft, indem Artie eingeschlossen ist. Doch er befreit Artie und kehrt zum Glee Club zurück, welchen er nun gleichzeitig mit dem Footballteam besucht. Während er Artie zu den Proben bringt, sieht Finn den Emerald Dreams Typ, der das Footballfeld bewässert, während er zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' ''singt.'' Finn entschuldigt sich bei den Glee Kids für sein Verhalten und organisiert den Club. Artie bringt eine Band zu den Proben mit, Mercedes macht die Kostüme und Rachel fungiert als Choreographin. Emma zeigt Will ein Video vom ihm zusammen mit dem Glee Club bei den Nationals 1993. Er erinnert sich daraufhin daran und sagt, dass das der beste Moment seinens Lebens war. Emma sagt ihm, dass das Leben nur lebenswert ist, wenn man etwas hat für das man sich begeistern kann. Als Will die Schule verlässt, hört er die Glee Kids den Song Don't Stop Believin' singen. Er beobachtet sie im Auditorium und stellt fest, dass sie wirklich gut sind. Er trifft schließlich die Entscheidung doch zu bleiben. Verwendete Musik *'"Where Is Love?"': aus dem Musical "Oliver!", gesungen von Hank Saunders und Sandy Ryerson *'"R.E.S.P.E.C.T."': von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'"Mr. Cellophane"': aus Chicago, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'"I Kissed A Girl"': von Katy Perry, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'"On My Own"': aus Les Miserables, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'"Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"': aus Guys and Dolls, gesungen von New Directionsthumb|270px|Rehab *'"Can't Fight This Feeling"': von REO Speedwagon, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'"': von Journey, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Darren *'"You're The One That I Want"': aus Grease, gesungen von New Directions *'"Rehab"': von Amy Winehouse, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'"Leaving on a Jet Plane"': von John Denver, gesungen von Will Schuester (nur im Director's Cut) *'"Don't Stop Believin'"': von Journey, gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller Nebendarsteller *Stephen Tobolowsky als Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher als Coach Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba als Rektor Figgins *Romy Rosemont als Carole Hudson *Kent Avenido als Howard Bamboo *Naya Rivera als Santana Lopez Co-Darsteller *Ben Bledsoe als Hank Saunders *Justin Gaston als Footballspieler *'Melanie Henderson '''als Barb *Aaron Hendry als Darren *Jerry Phillips als Junger Finn *Taisha Monique Clark als Giselle *Jane Galloway Heitz als Lillian Adler Trivia * Chris Colfer singt bei seiner Bewerbung für den Glee Club 'Mr. Cellophane. Er sang das selbe Lied bei seiner Bewerbung für die Serie, dass selbe trifft auf Lea Michele (On My Own) zu. *Amber Riley hat (And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going''') für das Vorsingen der Serie gesungen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1